The present invention is directed to improvements in a system for guiding an individual in the performance of operational steps, and in particular a system that provides visual indicators to the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,515,981 provides a LIGHT GUIDED ASSEMBLY SYSTEM for aiding human actions. Numerous activities involve the performance of pre-designated operational steps to properly complete a particular task, with some such activities needing to be completed within a specified or standard time allowance. Problems arise when such activities are improperly performed either from a workmanship standpoint and/or outside the standard time allowance, both of which add significant and undesirable cost and complexity to the manufacturing operations. In the case of failure to meet a standard time allowance, an entire assembly process may become unbalanced resulting in costly bottlenecks and excess inventory.
In addition to manufacturing assembly operations, numerous other activities involve human performance of particular tasks that are desired to be performed without omitting any steps.